elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gray Passage (Quest)
|type = Repeatable |creatures = Snakes Trolls Draugr Giant Scorpions |dlc = Base }} The Gray Passage is a quest available in . It involves the Vestige going on a pilgrimage to gain the favor of the Stars. It is a timed quest, and the Vestige has exactly two hours to complete it. Background I found a book describing an ancient Nedic hero named Ranev the Coal-Eyed Wanderer and her legendary pilgrimage along "The Gray Passage." According to the text, those who complete the pilgrimage in the allotted time gain the favor of the Stars. I need to travel to Gray Menhir, located to the southwest of Dragonstar, and prepare for my pilgrimage. Quick walkthrough #Read The Raneviad, Volume II #Visit the Gray Mehnir #Visit six prayer markers within Craglorn's caves and tombs to learn the six virtues #Return to the Gray Menhir Walkthrough The Vestige will be first introduced to Ranev when reading the book The Raneviad, Volume II, which tells a tale about Ranev the Coal-Eyed Wanderer, a Nedic hero who sought to honor ancient heroes. To do so, she traveled to the Stone of Hosiven. There, she discovered Grey Mehnir, a giant standing stone. While still amazed by its size, words started appearing in it: Heed the Stars, O pilgrim, and undertake their quest. Seek their six virtues, hewn into stone. Bear each command with a noble heart and return with the utmost speed. For only the swift and the just shall receive celestial favor. After reading the words carved into the rock before her, she swore to undertake the quest in order to gain the favor of the Stars. After reading the book, the Vestige will be tasked with an identical quest; Visit Grey Mehnir and complete the pilgrimage. After reaching Grey Mehnir, the Vestige will have to visit six prayer markers, all located deep within Craglorn's most dangerous caves and tombs, they will have exactly two hours to do so. The Pledge of Vigilance The Pledge of Vigilance is located within Serpent's Nest, in northern Craglorn. The prayerstone can be found in the southern corner of the room the Lamia sisters are located in. The Pledge of Obedience The Pledge of Obedience is located within Loth'Na Caverns, in northern Craglorn close to the Fortified Nirncrux Mine. The caverns are populated by several snakes, as well as multiple Scaled Court members. The prayerstone can be found in the northwestern corner of the caverns. The Pledge of Simplicity The Pledge of Simplicity is located within Exarch's Stronghold, in the Valley of Scars. When the Vestige enters the stronghold, they will notice a large, stone bridge. To find the prayerstone, the Vestige will have to cross this bridge and make it to the area Agganor is located in. The prayerstone can be found in the same area. The Pledge of Piety The Pledge of Piety is located within The Howling Sepulchers, an ancient Nedic burial ground populated by Draugr. To reach the prayerstone, the Vestige will have to go southwest directly after entering. After reaching the lowest part of the ravine, the Vestige will have to slay several skeletons, then climb over the waterfall. The Pledge of Perfection The Pledge of Perfection is located within Ilthag's Undertower. The entire premises is populated by Iron Orcs, as well as their leader Ilthag. To reach the prayerstone, the Vestige will have to reach the upper part of the undertower. The prayerstone can be found at the beginning of the upstairs area. The Pledge of Courage The Pledge of Courage is located within Fearfang Cavern, a Nedic ruin populated by a large amount of giant scorpions and snakes. The prayerstone is found in the room Sepilisk is located in. Reward *Leveled amount of *Yokudan Coffer of Humility Journal Trivia *Every cavern and tomb the Vestige has to explore in order to reach the prayerstone has a Skyshard located in it. Category:Online: Craglorn Quests Category:Online: Craglorn Side Quests Category:Online: Repeatable Quests